eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Scourge Keep (Advanced Solo)
Overview Scourge Keep is designed around a number of puzzles that you must solve in order to progress. Keep alert for things that can be clicked upon in the zone. Spawning the Names You will be able to spawn only five names on each run through Scourge Keep. Certain names are mutually exclusive, such that you can do only one of of a pair or set, and the other(s) then becomes unavailable. These sets include: or or or or may alternate with , but this needs confirmation After you've slain five named monsters, you gain access to a storeroom near the arena where you can get an item that allows you spawn the Sanctifiers, who act as the zone end boss. Accessing the Keep To gain access to Scourge Keep itself, you must slay either or . * To spawn Harkor, kill all the orcs and warboars around the keep. It's a good idea to first start the quest by click the impaled skeleton at , since you have to kill all the orcs and boars for both. * Harkor rides a boar, and he a 270° "frontal" doing ranged damage: Harkor himself is rooted. * Keep all the squishies in his back quadrant and somehow avoid his red text. * Viletooth is spawned by killing all the crocodiles in the river. * Viletooth cannot be damaged except in the water, and about every 20% he puts a noxious detrimental on you. If you DPS too fast without curing, he applies the noxious again, which kills you. Inside Scourge Keep * To spawn Pork Chop, kill the . * The butcher will see his moment and try to run, going around the north side of the keep and despawning at the north west tower. When he reaches the north east tower he becomes attackable and if killed will spawn Pork Chop. * Grab the cleaver on the wall inside , use the cleaver on Pork Chop. and * Partak and Bandak are spawned by finding all the dying orcs in the towers around the keep and clicking them to put them out of their misery. ** The dying orcs can be on the first, second, and third floor, and two of them are on roofs. * Partak and Bandak gain an incremental which, when it hits 20, lets them one-shot you. To avoid this, burn them down equally, switching back and forth between the two to keep their health approximately even are a tank and spank that gain increments when they take damage. * Spawn the Glutton by killing all the orcs in messhall, then speak to the toiler. Let the toiler go free, and the sneaky orc will go and ring the gong nearby, spawning the Glutton. * Make sure all the doors possible are shut, as the Glutton will try and rush to , and if he gets there, he will become unkillable. * Basically a tank and spank, but you will want to stun, slow, and root as much ass possible. ** At about 20%, the Glutton runs to the first spot and takes 25% less damage ** At 60%, the Glutton runs to the door and takes 50% less damage. ** At 40%, the Glutton charges to the far wall and takes 75% less damage. ** At 20%, the Glutton runs to and takes 100% less damage unless stunned. * Prime Vigoth Ansleborg is spawned by talking to the serf in the barracks. * She comes with two adds and is a Tallonite. * Sanctifier Kilug spawns using items that drop from orcs in the keep . * You only get one attempt to spawn him, and you have to pick Spears first on the Tallon Altar in the . * Thrug spawns in the jail when you click a dying jailer. * Thrug gives you a quick puzzle and asks in which room the key is to be found. ** The key is very small and extremely hard to see, so expect to do some close-in zooming. ** Look at skeletons in the area, not just the hands but also in their vicinity. * Thrug seems to be a high damage mob and can only be damaged while moving. * Killing Thrug also gives you a quick way to get back up to the walls again. * The Blood Iron Eater spawns when you harvest out all the blood iron ore veins in the mine. * Spawn location is . * Rinis is on the first floor in the alchemist chamber, Lich's Brew, SE tower (-11, 8, 27) * To spawn Rinis, you will need to collect several ingredients. ** A Shackle (by the cauldron) ** Maiden's Scream (across from cauldron) ** Vile Essence (SW tower, top floor) in Old Deathfist Stockpile ** Blood Sap (the arrow piercing the orc on tree outside the Keep) * If you are on the signature quest , you can kill Rinis and in the same run, although you won't get achievement or chest for the Yallessulich on the quest kill (you can come back later and kill him for credit). Yallessulich is needed for quest Wroth with Yegigoth * To spawn Yallessulich, you will need to collect several ingredients. ** Vile Essence (SW tower, top floor) in Old Deathfist Stockpile (19, 17, 28) ** Phylactery (nearby in Lich's Brew) . ** Deathrot Oil (The Depleted Armory) . ** Blood Sap (the arrow piercing the orc on tree outside the keep) ** Maiden's Scream (across from cauldron) ( -16, 9, 41 ) * Once you have all the materials, put Maiden's Scream on a hotbar for use during the fight, then click the cauldron. * Yallessulich spawns above the cauldron, you must to pull him away from the cauldron to damage him. * Yallessulich spawns an add every 20 seconds or so, which is inactive for 5 seconds, then launches a high-damage probably one-shot-kill attack. ** An orange text appears with the first add telling you to use your Maiden's Scream to stop the add attacking, but after that you have to watch for new adds. * Yallessulich creates a fog that slows down your casting. Pull him away from the fog and stay out of the fog yourself. To spawn: collect the vine covered staff next to the dead body in the stable at (loc). Take the staff to the storeroom nearby and light it by clicking the lantern outside the door. Equip the flaming version of the staff in your appearance slot, and go into the storeroom and three crates and barrels are now clickable. Vurgal has some weird spawning method, possibly from randomly killing mobs outside, might be gate mob named and the 3 gate mobs inside. To be confirmed. (Kill all of the groups of 8 orcs to get the cut scene). The Sanctifiers The Sanctifiers spawn after you have killed five other named creatures. Go down to the vault near the arena. Click the top box to spawn Maknok, or click the bottom box to spawn Yegigoth. Take the item back upstairs and sacrifice it at the shrine of Tallon. and * Kill Captain Vulis first: Sanctifier Maknok can't be killed until Vulis is dead. * Vulis doesn't take much damage unless he is near one of the detrimental-causing totems that spawn. and the * Yegigoth is rooted until both Spirit Prince die. * Each Spirit Prince spawns in a circle, and a Prince can only be damaged when it's standing in its circle. Treasure Hunt Quests * (105) * (105) * (105) * (105) Credits